


Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate and Pippa need to talk...AU from the end of Spelling Bee.





	

“Hiccup? Where are you?”

Pippa can’t help her slight sigh when Hecate emerges from hiding behind the tree, looking entirely awkward. She hadn’t really wanted to say goodbye either but there’s something typical in the way Hecate has stolen her broomstick. 

“You can’t... You shouldn’t just hide someone’s broomstick...”

Hecate shifts awkwardly, seemingly a little flustered. Luckily the girls have been busy since with lessons and celebrations, but even so, she hopes nobody knew or saw what she had done. 

“Maybe I didn’t want you to go yet...”

There’s the same awkward tone to Hecate’s voice but Pippa can’t help her smile. She’s missed this, even if Hecate is awkward and unsure of herself now. 

“Pippa... I...”

“Spit it out Hiccup...”

Pippa teases, stepping closer, noting the way Hecate inhales deeply, seeming to need to know she was close to speak. It’s all she can do to stop herself reaching for Hecate, but she knows Hecate is vulnerable and likely to bolt. 

“I... the real reason I stopped talking to you was I... I didn’t know how to... to tell you I...”

Pippa knows, suddenly, what might be about to happen, still she lets Hecate take her time, she knows Hecate needs to say it. She does, now, reach for the other woman, taking Hecate’s hands in her own gently, her thumb stroking lightly against Hecate’s wrist, a soothing motion that she hasn’t had reason to use for years now. 

“I love you...”

She knew, Hecate realizes, noting even now that Pippa smiles and flushes, then, chancing a glance around them, stepping closer. 

“I love you too Hiccup.”

She murmurs, moving to kiss the other woman tenderly, barely keeping tears from coming to her eyes. She knows, she’s sure, that this is the start of something... new. Even if they do have to work it from a distance for now.


End file.
